


promises

by chtkwn (mooshu)



Series: disorderly au [9]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Autism, M/M, Neurodiversity, autistic!leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooshu/pseuds/chtkwn
Summary: Hakyeon wakes up early on Christmas Eve.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hakyeon pov is back !! i had a few ppl asking me for it a while ago so i wrote this happy holidays to you guys :^)

Hakyeon wakes up early on Christmas Eve. The sun has yet to fully risen, it's still dark in their bedroom and the clock reads a little after six. Much earlier than he would normally like to wake up at, and he's tempted to just bury his face into his pillow and fall back asleep but he really shouldn't. They're leaving after lunchtime to head to his parents' place for the holidays, a five hour trip that usually puts the both of them on edge. 

 

He has too much to do before then. There's breakfast, last minute packing, making sure everything in the house will be fine as they're gone, gift opening. They exchange their gifts to each other here in the privacy of their own home, where Taekwoon is more comfortable at. 

 

Hakyeon's stomach does a flip as he thinks about it. One of his gifts is different this year, to say the least, has had it bought for months now and has spent quite a few nights worrying over it. He knows he's taking a huge risk with it, unsure if Taekwoon will like it or not. Hakyeon really has no idea. Taekwoon can be full of surprises at times.

 

He slowly crawls out of bed, rubbing at a pain in his neck. He either slept on it wrong again, or he's getting old. Hopefully it's the former.

 

Taekwoon is in the living room, sitting on the floor next to their tiny Christmas tree, on his knees and rocking side to side. Hakyeon's heart swells when he catches a tiny smile on Taekwoon's face when he sees him coming from their room. He immediately returns it, grin spreading ear to ear as he heads towards the other, feeling energized already.

 

"Taekwoonie," he says, bending down to press a kiss to his boyfriend's hair. "Merry Christmas Eve."

 

Taekwoon answers by grabbing a present from under the tree and holding it out. Hakyeon laughs as he takes it, but he can feel anxiety bubbling up in him. He doesn't think he's ready yet to give Taekwoon his present. "Let's eat breakfast first," he suggests, hoping to buy more time.

 

Taekwoon frowns, then shakes his head, and Hakyeon doesn't bother with arguing any further. Taekwoon wants to open presents first, so that's what they'll do. 

 

He sits down next to the other, shaking the gift he's holding gently next to his ear. "I wonder what it is?" he asks, and Taekwoon smiles again.

 

"Open it," he says, and Hakyeon's heart squeezes once more. It's always nice to hear Taekwoon's voice.

 

He obeys, tearing at the wrapping carefully. "Do you like it?" Taekwoon asks before Hakyeon's not even fully done unwrapping it. Once he is, he sees that it's a book. A book about candles, something Hakyeon has recently gotten into and spends much of his free time making his own. 

 

"Taekwoon, I love it," he says, and he really does. He gets Taekwoon into a tight hug, thanking him several times. Taekwoon's blushing when he pulls away, but looks pleased with himself. He grabs another present.

 

Hakyeon opens a pack of bath bombs, and then a few shirts and pants. He loves everything. Taekwoon has really spoiled him this year. What makes it even more special is that Taekwoon went out by himself with his hard earned money to buy him these things. It makes Hakyeon appreciate them even more.

 

The first gift Taekwoon opens is a pair of coffee cups that looks like cats. Hakyeon saw them online and immediately ordered them, knowing Taekwoon would _love_ them and he was right. He stays silent, but the smile on his face lets Hakyeon know that they are very much appreciated. It's the same with the "fuzzy socks" and Starbucks gift card he opens next. Taekwoon doesn't use words to express how thankful he is, but instead gives his usual tiny, kitten smile and brushes his fingers over Hakyeon's arm.

 

It's the last gift now. The one that's been giving Hakyeon this anxiety for months. He takes it in his hand, it's so small it fits in his palm, and reluctantly gives it to Taekwoon, who takes it eagerly and begins to unwrap it.

 

Underneath the wrapping paper is a tiny black box. Hakyeon's heart pounds as Taekwoon lifts the lid, revealing a sparkling silver ring. He watches Taekwoon's face carefully. It goes from excitement to surprise to confusion. He takes the ring out the box and slides it onto his finger, wiggling it to see how it feels. 

 

After a minute of silence, Hakyeon lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Do you know what it is?"

 

"A ring."

 

Hakyeon chuckles. He takes Taekwoon's hand, the one with the ring, and holds it up so he can get a closer look at it on Taekwoon. It seems to fit nicely, and seeing Taekwoon wear it makes his stomach do another flip. 

 

"It's a _promise_ ring," he corrects. "Kind of like an engagement ring, but it isn't - I know you're not ready and we'd have a lot to discuss - it's like a step under engagement." Hakyeon takes another deep breath. "I just thought, we're at a certain point in our relationship. We're devoted to each other. I thought a ring would be a nice way to show it." 

 

Hakyeon had planned on saying more, but his own voice is failing him now. He feels oddly emotional and tears are stinging in his eyes. Taekwoon's still examining the ring, it's impossible to read any emotions he may be having and every second that goes by is torture for Hakyeon.

 

"If you don't like it, it's fine. Don't be afraid to tell me. I understand. It's a pretty big deal," he says to fill in the silence. "I know, I should've talked to you befo-"

 

"I promise."

 

Taekwoon looks up from the ring, a smile on his face, and Hakyeon actually kind of clutches his chest because it feels as if his heart is going to pound out of it.  

  
"I promise, too," he answers.

 

This time it's Taekwoon that initiates the hug, a rarity that Hakyeon treasures. He buries his face into Taekwoon's shoulder, feeling every bit of doubt and anxiety leave him. He had worried for nothing. 

 

He loves all the gifts Taekwoon has given him but he thinks this is his most favorite one of all, accepting the ring and promising himself to Hakyeon. And even if he had not accepted, Taekwoon just being here with Hakyeon is good enough for him. Going through life with Taekwoon is a gift he gets everyday, one he cherishes he a lot.

 

"I love you," he whispers.

 

Taekwoon tightens the hug, his own way of expressing love. "Merry Christmas."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading sry if that was cheesy but hope you like c: merry christmas, happy holidays, happy sunday~


End file.
